


Let's Dance

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you should fall....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Song-David Bowie's Let's Dance

**Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues**

They argue, constant and consistant stream of bickering obscenities filling any possible peaceful gaps in their head's.

They fall in and out of love on a daily basis. With each other, with the job, with every soul they save and some they don't.

New reasons to fuck or fuck off.

**Let's dance to the song  
they're playin' on the radio**

They complain about each other's tastes. Food, porn, hair gel, music,

"Mullet rock, Dean....Mullet!"  
"Shot gun shuts his cake hole Sammy, or I do I need to remind you!"

Anything tangible they can sink their teeth into and shake.

**Let's sway  
while colour lights up your face**

No matter the day's fall out, the detritus of a life lived on the road with your infuriating, sexy, soul bendingingly annoying brother...

It's the dance!

**Let's sway  
sway through the crowd to an empty space**

Demon of the week, nasty of the moment, Wendigo with a stick up it's furry behind. The dance never changes, steps are always the same.

One-two slash, two-four rip.

They know it, and each other, inside out.

Sam doesn't think Dean's ever understood the concept 'Fight or Flight'.

Fight, always fight.

**If you say run, I'll run with you**

Dean's arms locked beneath Sam's shoulders.

**If you say hide, we'll hide**

Back to back, kicking and spitting and clawing their way through the mountain of monumentally heinous shite.

**Because my love for you**

Eye's like flint, one set cobalt, the other, jade.

Both capable of turning blacker than any demon they've ganked.

**Would break my heart in two**

Ruthless, methodical. The murderous grins slip from their faces less and less.

It could be pitch. fucking pitch, and they'd still be able to make out the flash of human teeth from monster.

**If you should fall  
Into my arms  
And tremble like a flower**

One or the other, maybe both. They falter, they fail, they die screaming and bloody.

No matter, the one left to sew himself and the world back up, he'll drag the other one's ass out of the pit, howling and begging and pleading. Arms outstretched to the sky and the one they can't bare to leave behind.

**Let's dance for fear  
your grace should fall  
Let's dance for fear tonight is all**

They hold each other up, together, covered in guts and viscera, sometimes more Winchester than Monster.

Never matters how many badly stitched holes and near fucking god awful bloody misses.

The dance, their devotion to it and each other...That's always the same.

Unwavering, unending, unbelievable. 

Unhealthy, but unbreakable.

**Let's sway you could look into my eyes  
Let's sway under the moonlight,  
this serious moonlight**

End of another night, first rays of light, not yet crusting the blood.

Wiping whatever poor dead creatures vitals out of their eyes.

Standing stock still, inhaling each other, under the veneer of death. The scents and sounds of the dance.

The sheer stupidity of the dance.

**If you say run, I'll run with you**

"Sammy"

**If you say hide, we'll hide**

"Dean"

**Because my love for you**

"Gonna get my back?"

**Would break my heart in two**

"Always got your back"

**If you should fall**

"Just checking baby brother"

**Into my arms  
And tremble like a flower**

Words don't matter a fuck. The lines between, the silence stretched thin, that's where the real juice is.

**Let's dance put on your red shoes  
and dance the blues**

**Let's dance to the song  
they're playin' on the radio**

**Let's sway you could look into my eyes  
Let's sway under the moonlight,  
this serious moonlight**

In the daylight, under the heat and prickle, they can pretend the dance isn't just some warm up to another, slower spin. 

But when the moonlight hits, and they're elbows deep, nothing on earth can hide the strands that span the distance, and the love of the dance.


End file.
